


In the Alley

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumlow's not so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve goes out for a drink with Rumlow after a mission. The trip out for a breath of air is more than Steve was expecting.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	In the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat. 
> 
> This is the story for Hand Job. 
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve, Natasha and the STRIKE Team were on the way to the Lemurian Star. Steve was telling Brock Rumlow and the others what their mission was. The way that Rumlow smiled at him and the way his eyes followed him around was not lost on Steve. 

The mission was a success, but it went rather strangely. Steve was quite annoyed with Natasha that she hadn’t told him about her ‘side’ mission. He wondered who else had missions that he didn’t know about. It seemed that Fury wasn’t the only one who kept secrets. 

He was stowing his gear on the flight home when Rumlow appeared out of nowhere, it seemed. 

“Can I help you?” Steve asked him, not sure what else to say. He didn’t know any of his teammates that well yet. 

“Go out for a drink after we get back?” 

He started to say no, but decided that maybe it would help build a little trust with the team, with Rumlow and Rollins, in particular. He knew he was an outsider and they had all worked together for a while before he and Natasha came along. 

“Sure. Give me the address and I’ll follow you on my bike.” 

Rumlow nodded. “Good deal.” He told him the address. 

There were debriefings and such when they got back, but the long two day mission was finally done. Steve followed Rumlow and Rollins and the others to a little dive bar out near Reagan Airport.

Steve pulled his bike into the parking lot behind the SUV Rumlow was driving. He parked and pulled off his helmet. 

Rumlow got out of his vehicle and nodded to Steve. “You did make it,” he said by way of greeting. His eyes quickly raked Steve’s form. 

Steve followed him into the bar. It was dark, a bit dingy and loud as hell. They sat at a table in the back and Steve ordered bourbon. Rumlow ordered tequila as did Rollins. 

They all drank and talked about non-work stuff – sports, gyms, and finally wound their way to women. 

“Is there something going on with you and Romanov?” Rumlow asked Steve. 

“Me and Natasha?” Steve was surprised he’d even ask. “God, no. I’m not that brave. That girl is all business.” 

Rumlow grinned. “You gotta admit, though, that she’s also hot as hell.” Steve couldn’t argue with that. 

The talk moved on to what they all had planned for the weekend. “What you doing, Cap?” Rumlow asked him. 

“Laundry? ‘Captain America washed his drawers, story at 11…’” Steve said with a laugh. Since the battle of New York, he was news, it seemed. 

They all drank and shot the breeeze for an hour or so. 

“I need a breath of fresh air,” Rumlow said. “Come with?” he asked Steve. 

Steve figured maybe he was going out for a smoke or something. He nodded and followed. They went into the alley beside the bar. Steve wondered for a moment if Rumlow and Rollins meant to beat him up, but Rollins was nowhere in sight. 

The alley was dark and smelled like pot and urine, mostly. 

Steve was shocked when Rumlow pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He was shocked even more when he put his arms around the shorter man and kissed him back. Brock smelled good, like shampoo, and he tasted like tequila as he plunged his tongue into Steve’s mouth. 

Rumlow pulled back. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” 

Steve didn’t say anything, just pulled him close for another kiss. He could feel Rumlow hard against him. He was just as hard, too. He stopped kissing him and asked, “What do you want?”

“Touch me,” Rumlow whispered. “I want to feel your hands on me.”

Steve reached down between them and unbuckled Brock’s belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped him. His cock was straining the fabric of his boxers. Steve slipped his fingers into the opening, touching the silky skin of Rumlow’s cock. He slid him out of his underwear so he could touch him better. 

“Oh, man. You don’t waste time.” Rumow’s voice was little more than a breathy whisper. 

“Sixty-five years in the ice will do that to you,” Steve told him as he kissed him again. He wrapped his hand around Rumlow and slid his hand up and down, experimentally at first, to see how Rumlow would react. The moan made him smile. “You wanted my hands on you. Is this what you wanted?” He ran his thumb over the head, to spread the viscous drops of precome all over it. 

“Hell yeah.”

“You want slow, fast, hard?”

“Yeah,” Rumlow answered and Steve laughed. 

He moved them both so he could hold Brock with one arm from behind him while he worked his cock with the other. He whispered in Brock’s ear, “I want to please you. Tell me how you want me to do this.” 

“’s good,” Rumlow breathed, starting to fuck Steve’s hand. “Your hand feels so good.” He stopped talking when Steve kissed his neck from behind. 

“Hmmm, let me do the work. Relax and enjoy it,” Steve whispered in his ear as he slid his hand up and down a tiny bit faster. He gathered precome in his hand as it leaked out, making his hand glide better. 

“Show me how you do it to yourself,” Rumlow said.

Steve moved his hand from the base to the head, tightening his grip so that Rumlow fit into his hand snugly. He let his fingers cup Brock’s balls then ran his hand to the base, circling him again. He let his fingers slide up the underside, thumb over top. And down. Again and again. He was pressing his own cock hard against Rumlow’s backside. Both of them were becoming breathless as Brock got closer and closer. 

“I’m coming, Cap.”

“Yeah, come for me,” Steve whispered in his ear. He couldn’t believe how fucking horny he was. He felt Rumlow’s warm semen running down his hand. Rumlow sagged against him, spent and trying to catch his breath. 

Steve pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned his hand and Brock’s softening cock. 

“Can I do you?” Rumlow asked. 

“God yes.” Steve unzipped his trousers and freed his cock. 

Rumlow grinned at him. “Damn, big guy. Come with me.” Steve tucked himself back in and they made their way to Rumlow’s SUV. They got into the back seat and Rumlow pulled Steve’s cock free of his trousers as soon as he locked the doors. 

Steve bit his lip as Brock touched him. It felt so good. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him. He stretched his legs out and lifted his hips. Rumlow kissed him and began to work his hand up and down. He watched, almost entranced, as Brock moved down and kissed his head, lapping his tongue around it in a swirl. He didn’t take Steve into his mouth, but he licked him as he kept moving his hand, picking up the pace little by little. 

“Come for me, Cap. I want to taste you.” 

“Damn,” Steve moaned. Brock continued to lick his head as he jerked him off. “So close.”

Steve grabbed at anything he could find, hand finally coming to rest on his own thighs. The moans he heard were coming from his own mouth. “Brock!” Steve cried out. He came, sensations cascading through his body as he watched Rumlow lap at his semen as it spilled out. He continued to lick until Steve was spent and he’d gotten every drop. 

Rumlow sat up and kissed him, letting him taste himself in the kiss. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Anytime, Rumlow, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
